


Just a Kiss

by WeirdV



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, kiss, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: “You really believe that?” Steve asks, after a few minutes of silence, “I mean – that a kiss doesn’t have to mean anything?”“I don’t know” Bucky shrugs, “It’s just – I’ve had meaningless nights with one too many people, and for me the kisses never did much. Sure, there was physical attraction, but I like to believe a kiss means more when you’re into the guy. Or girl.”“I don’t – I always felt like kissing someone when there’s not feelings – how do I put this. If you kiss someone you’re not in love with, you can’t sell it. You know what I mean?” he says, toeing off his shoes and kicking them to the side so he can pull his legs onto the couch and turn towards Bucky.





	Just a Kiss

“A kiss doesn’t have to mean anything though” Bucky agrees, Steve’s not sure what discussion he just walked into.

“Exactly” Tony says, “I mean – cops undercover have to kiss people. They don’t just fall in love.”

“What is this about?” Steve asks, sitting down on the empty seat next to Bucky and frowning.

“Ah, well” Sam grins, “My cousin showed up with a date to my sister’s wedding. The gossip is that she asked him to be her fake boyfriend. Some say they are definitely dating because they kept kissing. Bucky and Tony say that a kiss doesn’t have to mean anything if it’s with someone you’re not into.”

“I think the more important question is why she felt the need to bring a fake boyfriend to the wedding” Steve muses, shuffling in his seat and wondering if it would be weird if he took off his shoes. It was – after all – his apartment. Well, his, Bucky’s and Sam’s. Finding the place had been one in a million, a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment. A huge living room with an open kitchen. When Sam had called and asked if he would be interested in renting a room, he leaped at the chance. Sam owned the place – managing to get a loan by setting up an excellent business plan and a lot of graphics about income from renting out the rooms. There was a parking spot as well, but since none of them had a car, Sam rented it out to cover all the costs. All in all it wasn’t an expensive place to live, and he got to live with friends.

“You’ve met my mother, right?” Sam asks, Steve nods – remembering the time he got back from work to find Mrs. Wilson in the kitchen and a dinner spread on the table. “My grandmother is even worse.”

“Then why hasn’t she shown up cooking us dinner because we looked underfed?” Bucky asks, “Follow up question – when will your mom be back to cook because damn that casserole was to die for.”

“Well, mom hasn’t completely forgiven me yet for moving into a place with two people I’m not dating” Sam shrugs.

“You’re straight” Steve states.

“Yeah, mom doesn’t care about that” he replies, “Says both of you are a catch and asked if I was absolutely sure I wasn’t interested.”

“Your mom’s awesome” Bucky snorts, “But – I stand by what I say. If there’s no feelings, a kiss is meaningless.”

“Okay” Sam says, “Prove it.”

“What?”

“Yeah, kiss Tony” Sam grins, “I know there’s no feelings there – so – if you stand by your claim.”

“Sure” Bucky grins, looking up at Tony, “What do you think pretty lips.”

“Yeah, no thanks” he laughs, “I have to get going anyways. Pepper is meeting me at 5, and I have to shower first.”

“Fine, run, you coward” Bucky says, watching Tony get up and head towards the door.

“Yeah – I’m done with this discussion too” Sam agrees, “Nat asked if I wanted to watch a movie with her, said I’d go.”

“Okay – you kiddo’s have fun” Steve shouts after Sam as he grabs his jacket and leaves. Leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

“You really believe that?” Steve asks, after a few minutes of silence, “I mean – that a kiss doesn’t have to mean anything?”

“I don’t know” Bucky shrugs, “It’s just – I’ve had meaningless nights with one too many people, and for me the kisses never did much. Sure, there was physical attraction, but I like to believe a kiss means more when you’re into the guy. Or girl.”

“I don’t – I always felt like kissing someone when there’s not feelings – how do I put this. If you kiss someone you’re not in love with, you can’t sell it. You know what I mean?” he says, toeing off his shoes and kicking them to the side so he can pull his legs onto the couch and turn towards Bucky.

“What, so you’d be visibly disgusted?” Bucky frowns, “For example, you couldn’t kiss me without gagging?”

“I just don’t think people would believe we were dating if they saw us kissing” Steve shrugs, “You know, we’re friends. Have been for a while, you know me better than anyone – next to Sam. But I don’t think people would believe we were dating? I guess I believe a kiss always means something. And if it doesn’t – it’s not convincing.”

“Want to test it out?” Bucky smirks, “We’re both into guys – but if we kissed you really think it couldn’t be convincing?”

“What are you trying to prove?” Steve laughs, “That you can kiss someone and sell it?”

“I guess?” Bucky replies, “I could kiss you and people watching would definitely believe it was real.”

“Okay – sure” Steve shrugs, he’s got nothing to lose. He likes kissing, even without being crazy about someone – he’s always enjoyed a good kiss.

“Okay” Bucky smiles, leaning forward, “I’m going to kiss you. And it will mean nothing.”

“Nothing at all” Steve agrees, eyes drawn to Bucky’s lips as they get closer. He’s never really paid attention to them, but now they’re so close he can’t help but notice that they look – full. _Delicious_ , is the first thing that springs to mind. And holy fuck, where did that come from?

He doesn’t have time to think about it, because suddenly Bucky’s lips are on his.

_And the whole world_

_stops._

It’s a soft kiss, gentle at first, and then his hands get a mind of their own and one of them finds his way into Bucky’s hair, the other one on his hip. Bucky’s hand is on his cheek, pulling him closer. There’s a shift, somehow, and their bodies are pressed together. Their lips separate for a second, and then Bucky’s softly sucking on his lower lip and Steve gasps, granting Bucky entrance. The kiss gets heavier – and if this isn’t real – then Bucky’s right. He can sell it.

But something is happening, something Steve never even considered. Something that never crossed his mind. Okay, no, that’s a lie. When he was 18 – about 7 years ago – and first met Bucky, there was definitely a second where he thought Bucky was hot. Attractive. But then they became friends, and his view shifted.

But now – _now_ – Bucky’s _lips where on his lips. And the world shifted._

Bucky pulls back, his eyes are wide and he looks slightly shocked, “Steve” his voice is shaking, “I – I – _please!_ ”

“I don’t know what just happened” Steve says, their bodies are still pressed against each other, their lips nearly touching – but _not touching at all._  There’s less than an inch between them but it feels like miles. And Steve doesn’t know what just happened.

“I – “ Bucky isn’t saying much, but he takes Steve’s hand and moves it, places it on his chest. And Steve can feel his heart beating – going crazy.

“This wasn’t supposed to – .” Steve doesn’t finish the sentence, “I – I just want.”

“Yeah” Bucky nods weakly, his eyelids heavy and his breathing too, “Please – can I? Please?”

He’s never seen Bucky like this, so _wrecked_. He’s seen Bucky in relationships, making out with boys and girls on the couch, but Bucky never looked at them like this. Like how he’s _looking at him right now._

He nods, and Bucky dives back in – they meet halfway, because Steve surges upwards and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, trying to pull him _closer._

They kiss for a bit, slow and fast and desperate.

“I want to” Steve gasps as they separate again.

“Tell me Steve” Bucky whispers, voice soft and rough, “ _What do you want?”_

 _“_ I want to – date you” Steve admits, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, “I want to do this right, Buck. _I want.”_

“Me too” Bucky smiles, “I – how did we never – I never even thought… how?”

“We get along” Steve smiles, trying to pull free from Bucky, but his body’s not cooperating.

“I never knew a simple kiss would be like _this_ ” he says, “I feel – so much, Steve. So _fucking much”_

“Yeah” Steve nods, “I’ve never wanted anything – never _wanted anyone more in my entire life._ ”

“You want to?” Bucky asks, nodding towards the bedrooms. Steve nods, and Bucky gets up, holding out his hand for Steve to take. And he does – letting Bucky pull him into the bedroom and into something new. Something exciting.

[…]

“Uhm” Sam is staring at them, “What is _this?”_

Steve and Bucky are sitting next to each other, holding hands and exchanging soft kisses while they watch a movie together. Sam had crashed at Nat’s the night before – apparently they’d gone for drinks after the movie and then spent most of the night talking.

“Huh?” Steve looks up, his head still feels light – everything feels easier when he’s with Bucky. How did that happen?

“I leave for one night and suddenly what? You guys are dating? When did this happen?”

“Last night” Bucky says, letting out a soft breath as he kisses Steve again.

“How? What? How??”

“After the whole _a kiss is meaningless_ discussion, Steve and I decided to test the theory” Bucky says, “And I kissed him. And then - .”

 “Everything made sense” Steve says, “I don’t understand either.”

“So you’re telling me that after _years_ of trying to make you two idiots see the light, it all happens after one fucking kiss?”

“Wait? What??”

“Yeah, dude” Sam laughs, “You knew, right? You guys are fucking made for each other! You finish each other’s sentences, when I first saw you together I thought you were dating.”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Sam shrugs, “Look – fellas – I’m really happy for y’all. But please keep PDA to a pg 13, and remember the walls aren’t soundproof.”

He grins, pulling out his phone and shooting a text to Tony.

_Finally worked. You owe me 20 bucks._


End file.
